Cat Hits The Wall
by Songbird341
Summary: When Cat hits her head and suffers from amnesia, everyone is in a frazzle.  Robbie feels like it is his fault, and contemplates sharing his feelings for Cat. Written like an episode.
1. Chapter 1

2. Cat Hits The Wall

**Note: My first 6 stories (3 chapters each) are based on, but not limited to, Cabbie. Please read, even if you do not ship Cabbie, because it's really not the main thing. Look forward to a Bade/Tandre/Bori drama in the near future ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS! IF I DID, I WOULD BE WAY FAMOUS, BUT I'M NOT! SO IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS THE OWNER, SORRY TO DISAPPOINT...**

_[Hallways. Tori is applying makeup with a tiny mirror.]_

"Stupid mascara! How is anybody supposed to open this?" Tori said angrily.

André walked in. "Hey girl! What's hanging?" He asked.

"Hi André," Tori said slowly. "Come on! Open, stupid mascara!" She scolded the tube of makeup.

Jade saw that Tori was very concentrated, snuck up behind her, and screamed "BOO!"

Tori jumped, and pulled the lid off the mascara so fast it squirted all over her face. Black-faced and furious, she slowly turned around, took the mascara, and smeared on Jade's cheek. Jade just smirked and said, "Thanks, Tori. I've always been big on mascara."

Tori turned to André. "You got a little-" André began.

"I know!" Tori interrupted. She got some napkins out of her purse and cleaned her face. Jade leaves the mascara on hers.

Beck walked up to them. He looked at Jade, licked his thumb, wiped off the mascara on her cheek, and turned to Tori and André. "We still on for guy's night tomorrow night? It's bowling night." Beck asked André.

"Oh yeah!" André remarked. "Isn't there some big tournament?"

"That's why we're going," Beck smiled.

"I thought we were going to the Red Crawfish tomorrow night!" Jade told him.

"No, that's Saturday." Beck reminded her.

"I want a lobster." She said.

"We can get lobster," Beck answered.

"I'm not wearing a bib!"

"You don't have to."

"Good." She smiled and hugged Beck. "I love you."

"I'm glad," He smiled.

Tori's phone rang. She read a text, then looked up. "It's Cat. She wants us to meet at my house tonight to work on that play we have to write. You guys good?" She asked.

"I'm game," André smiled.

"Cool," Beck nodded.

"FINE," Jade moaned.

Sikowitz suddenly ran by, chasing an old lady. "Mom! Give me back my satchel!" He shouted.

"It's unnatural, hooligan!" She ran down the hall.

They all stare after him. The scene changes to Tori's house. [Tori Vega: Got to write a play! I feel creative!" Mood: Artsy]

_[Tori is on couch with André, Cat,Robbie and Rex. Jade walks in, followed by Beck]_

Tori looks at her. "Come in?"

"Don't tell me what to do," Jade dropped her purse on Tori's lap.

Beck walked behind her, picked up the purse, and patted Tori's shoulder.

"Let's do this," Jade sighed.

"Let's get writing!" Robbie said happily.

"Oh my gosh, one time, me and my brother wrote a story, but we ran out of paper, so we wrote it in the mud! It was so fun!" Cat giggled.

"How did that turn out?" Robbie asked.

"Good, until my brother ate it." Cat was distracted by her hair.

There was silence. "The mud?" André asked.

Cat looked up and nodded.

Rex looked at Cat. "Wo-Wo-Woah!"

"Alright, enough about mud. Let's write this play!" Tori said.

"You mean skit," Beck corrected her.

"SKIT," Jade said slowly.

"Skit! I got it!" Tori snapped. "So what should it be about?"

They all thought for a minute. André spoke up. "How about a man who is on a cruise ship, and a huge iceberg- no..."

They stared at him for a minute.

"Too Titanic," Tori said.

Jade smiled deviously. "How about an evil thug who ties Tori to a tree? I play a good thug..."

"... I'm scared now," Tori shivered. "Any good ideas?"

Beck looked up. "How about we split up into groups?"

"To think of ideas?" Tori asked.

"To think of ideas?" Jade said in her Tori-voice.

Tori glared at her. "Stop that," She said angrily.

"That's cool. What groups?" André asked.

"Check it," Rex began. "André, stick it up with Cat. Jade, you get busy with Beck. And Tori, you and I got history to make, baby."

"No!" Tori exclaimed.

"What about me?" Robbie asked.

"Nobody wants to work with you!" Rex laughed.

"Let's focus!" Beck said. He looked at Robbie. "Put him up." Robbie set Rex on the piano.

"Me and Beck, Tori and André, and Cat and Robbie. Fair enough? I don't care. Get thinking," Jade said.

They got in groups, and the scene changes.

_[Sikowitz is in the acting classroom, with an old lady holding his satchel.]_

"Please, give it back. It's my satchel!" Sikowitz said wearily.

"This is why you're not married!" She snapped. She turned and ran away.

"Come on! That has my male makeup!" He moaned.

_[Tori's house. They are all back together again.]_

"And she dies in the closet, along with her boyfriend and her ghost cat, Murray." Jade said droningly. Their faces were a picture of horror. Tori was holding a pillow tight, André looked in total shock, Cat was hiding against Robbie, and Robbie was panting.

Beck looked at her. "That's not what we wrote."

"It is now," Jade smirked.

"... We are NOT using that!" Tori shrieked.

"That was so scary," Cat sniffled.

"I feel like crying," André said.

"I am crying," Robbie's voice cracked.

"Cat, let's read yours." Tori said.

_[Sikowitz is creeping around the school. He bumps into Trina, who has a handful of fliers.]_

"Dear Ghandi! Trina, school is over, what are you doing here?" Sikowitz shouted.

Trina stared at him. "I could ask you the same thing," She said quietly. "I'm putting these fliers up. Read it!" She shoved one in his face.

"'Looking for a great actress, singer, or overall performer? Contact Trina Vega, best actress in the west coast.' Look Trina, I need your help. My... "Mom" is hiding somewhere with my satchel. Will you help me find her?" Sikowitz said.

"But I don't want to!" She moaned. "Fine! So where was she last-?" She was interrupted by the old lady falling from the ceiling onto Sikowitz. The old lady ran away laughing. Trina stared at her, and then Sikowitz.

_[Tori's house. Cat is explaining their story.]_

"So then, she finds out that the horse really was magical, and it took her over the rainbow and to RainbowLand!" Cat exclaimed. "And the end! So what did you think?"

Jade was curled up in the corner moaning. "I can't take all this cuteness!"

"Cat, that was different from what we wrote," Robbie told her.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat said offendedly.

"Just that you changed it," Robbie said gently.

"I thought it was better!" Cat started to cry. "I was trying to help!" Cat ran out Tori's back door.

André looked around. "That didn't go well."

"Great, now we only have five-" Tori was interrupted by a loud sound and Cat screaming.

Everybody jumped up and ran outside. They saw Cat on the ground against the rocky wall around Tori's patio.

Everybody was shouting Cat's name. She was out cold. The guys picked her up, while Tori went to call 911.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Everyone is huddled in the waiting room. The doctor walks up to them.]_

"What's wrong with Cat?" Tori asked hastily.

"She hit her head," The doctor said flatly.

There was a short silence. "We know that!" Jade snapped.

"Is she hurt?" Robbie asked.

"She is suffering from amnesia. She can't remember anything. She might be like that for a while. No fractures or anything else." He said slowly.

"How long does she have to stay?" André asked.

"Well, it appears her parents are in..." He looks at his paper. "New Zealand. So she'll have to stay here until they're back."

"Can she stay somewhere else?" Beck asked.

"Well, yes, but she'll be a handful. If you think she'd prefer it that way."

"Okay! She can stay with me!" Tori volunteered.

"I'll stay with her, too." Jade added. She looked at a shocked Tori. "What? Beck is busy tomorrow night, and I'm sure this will be more interesting than a night with my Dad, so I'm going. Do you mind?"

"Actually-"

"Fantastic." Jade smiled.

"Can we see her?" Robbie asked.

"Yes. You can visit her, and take her home. But remember, be gentle. She's pretty confused right now. Anything you say could set her off." The doctor said.

"We understand that." André said. (In sarcasm, referring to the fact that they walk on eggshells for her on a regular basis.)

_[They walk into a room. Cat is laying in a bed looking nervous and scared.]_

"Hi Cat." Tori smiled.

"You feeling okay?" Beck asked.

"No," She frowned. "Who are you?"

They all looked at each other. "I'm André. We go to school together." André said slowly.

"I'm Jade. I'm your... Friend, I guess." Jade fumbled.

"I'm Robbie. I'm your friend too." Robbie smiled.

"So am I. I'm Beck." Beck smiled.

"And I'm Tori. I just came to your school last year." Tori said.

"Ohh." Cat looked crestfallen. "Why am I in this hospital? Did you hurt me?" Cat pointed to Jade.

Jade was silent for a minute. She looked hurt. "C-Cat, I would never hurt YOU..."

Beck put his arm around Jade. "You hit your head. The doctors wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"Oh," Cat said sadly. "What are they gonna do to me now? I wanna go home." Cat whined.

"You're going to stay at my house for a couple days. Until you can remember again." Tori said gently.

"I can't remember anything!" She cried out. She stuffed her head under her blanket. Everybody looked at the doctor.

"We're gonna give her some medicine that should calm her down until her memory's back. Give these pills to her twice daily." He handed Tori a bottle of pills. He looked at Cat. "Good luck!" He sped out of the room.

"But what do I-" She looked at Cat, then at the guys. They shook their heads.

_[In the dark hallways of Hollywood Arts. Sikowitz and Trina are looking for the old lady.]_

"Where could she be?" Trina whispered.

"I don't know. I'll check the men's bathroom. You check the women's." He ordered. Trina looked at him quizzically. "She could be there!"

Trina was going toward the bathroom when the old lady jumped out and tackled her to the ground. Trina screamed.

Sikowitz ran to them. "Dear Ghandi!" He shouted.

"You leave Ghandi out of this!" The old lady snapped. She ran away with the satchel.

"She's your mom?" Trina asked.

"No!" He laughed.

_[Tori's house. Cat, Tori and Jade walked inside. Cat is very happy and giggly.]_

"What a cute house!" She jumped onto the couch. "It's so soft!" She exclaimed.

"This is gonna be fun." Jade said. "She's so happy-go-lucky she won't even notice we're upstairs."

"We're not leaving her down here alone!" Tori scolded her.

"Why not?"

"She might... Break stuff!" Tori stuttered.

"We can't sit down here entertaining her all night!" Jade moaned.

"Then who can?" Tori asked.

_[Enter Robbie with a big bag.]_

"Hey guys!" Robbie smiled.

Jade and Tori looked at each other. "Hey Robbie." They both said.

"Is Cat here? I was going to entertain her with some-"

"Great, you've got her attention all night, have fun!" Jade said quickly and walked upstairs.

Tori shook her head. "Hey, why aren't you at guy's night?" She asked.

"Well, they invited me, but I said no. I felt like this... "Cat-tastrophe" is my fault. So I thought I'd spend some time with her. To make up for it, you know?"

"Aww, that's so sweet... Have fun!" Tori smiled and ran upstairs.

Robbie looked over at Cat. "Hey Cat!"

"Hi!" She exclaimed happily.

"I brought some fun stuff to do with you! We've got coloring, and a puppet show, and I'm gonna juggle for you today!"

"Ooh! Juggling is so fun! Like flying colored balls!" She clapped her hands.

"Yeah! I'll start!" Robbie smiled. He took out a red ball, a blue ball, and a yellow ball, and started juggling them. Cat was laughing and clapping the whole time.

[Scene changes to Trina and Sikowitz panting in the black box theatre.]

"We've got... To find... That woman!" She coughed.

"My satchel... I have to get my satchel..." Sikowitz said.

"Why is the stupid satchel so important?" Trina snapped.

"Okay look, I've got an Internet date on Friday. I've got to have my male makeup!" He demanded.

"... Male makeup? We are sitting in the burning heat of this building, and I was tackled by an old lady... For male makeup?"

"Robbie recommended it to me. It makes me glow like a summer peach!" Sikowitz exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? This is all for some stupid male make-" Suddenly the old lady popped out, ran to the door, and screamed "So long, suckers!" She closed the door and locked it. Trina and Sikowitz looked at each other and screamed.

_[Tori and Jade are coming down the stairs.]_

"I'm worried about Trina," Tori said.

"I'm not." Jade said plainly.

"She won't answer her phone. I'll track where her phone is." Tori decided, ignoring Jade's comment. She went to the table and opened her laptop.

"You know Trina's password?" Jade asked.

"It's 'Queenoftheworld#1'. Naturally." Tori said disgustedly.

Robbie was performing a puppet show for Cat. He had a boy puppet and a girl puppet. "'Hi, I'm Sally!' 'Hi, I'm Rick.' 'I'm new here, and I was wondering where you could find any-'"

"Use my giraffe!" Cat giggled. She handed him her stuffed giraffe.

"Okay." He took the giraffe. He continued the skit. "'I was wondering where you could find any... Giraffes!' 'Well, do you want to know a secret?' 'Sure!' 'I AM a giraffe!'" He took the boy down, and put the giraffe in his place. "'What do you want to do?' 'Let's go on an adventure!' 'Okay!'"

Cat giggled. "Giraffes are so funny!"

"Aha!" Tori exclaimed. "Wait a minute... She's at Hollywood Arts?"

"Why?" Jade asked

"How should I know?" Tori snapped. "I'm calling the guys. Maybe they can go pick her up." She picked up her phone and dialed André.

_[School hallways. Beck and André are looking for Trina.]_

"Where could she be?" Beck asked.

André picked up a flier. "'Looking for a great Actress, Singer, or Overall Performer?' Hello? Your in a school full of them!" He shouted at the flier.

"Hey look, an old lady!" Beck pointed.

"Oh yeah." André nodded. "Hey lady! Have you seen an annoying teenage girl around here?"

The old lady looked at them, screamed, and ran away.

André looked at Beck. "Guess we're on our own."

Beck looked around. He walked down a huge hallway to the black box. "Hey, who's in there?" He asked.

"It's Trina... And Sikowitz? I wonder what they're up to." André contemplated. He opened the door and they walked in.

Trina turned and saw them. "Thank goodness you're here! I was stuck with this crazy guy playing iSpy!"

Sikowitz stared at her. "Oh yes, I'M the crazy one!"

"Ugh!" Trina gasped. "Let's get out of here."

"Why were you even-?" Beck started.

"Just drive me home!" Trina snapped.

They went out into the halls. Sikowitz ran after them. "Can you drive me too?" Then the old lady jumped out and tackled him to the ground. "Get a girlfriend, ya loser!" She ran away.

Sikowitz stood up and shouted. "After you!"


	3. Chapter 3

_[Tori's house. Robbie and Cat are coloring on the floor.]_

"What are you coloring, Cat?" Robbie asked

"A flower," Cat said. She showed him.

"Pretty!" He smiled.

"What's yours?" Cat asked.

Robbie looked at her. "Nothing really."

Cat was silent. "Were we good friends?" She asked.

"Yes, we were. Remember that time when we-" Robbie began. Cat looked sadly at him. "No, you don't, do you?" She shook her head.

"Oh, Cat, this is all my fault! I'm so sorry! You have to remember me! I'm Robbie, your best friend. And... If you never remember me again, at least you should know... I love you, Cat." His voice trembled. "Not like a sister. Like something more." He looked at his drawing of Him and Cat in a big heart. "And I don't know how I'd live with myself if you never remembered again."

Cat looked at him. Suddenly she smiled. "Robbie!" She exclaimed. "You do? That's great because... Well, I love you too. And not like my brother. Like a very special way."

"I'm so glad you understand. I was so scared that- that-..." He stared into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her.

Tori walked downstairs and saw this. She didn't say anything, just waited. When they stopped, she came downstairs. "Hey guys! We were wondering if you wanted to watch America Sings with us?"

"Sure, Tori! I love American Singers!" Cat smiled. She looked over at Robbie.

"Cat! You remember!" Tori gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I do!" Cat exclaimed. "Can we watch America Sings now?"

"You want to, Robbie?" Tori asked.

"Will there be popcorn?" He asked.

"Yup!" Tori smiled.

"Okay then!" Robbie decided. Cat and Robbie went upstairs. Tori looked after them.

"I have an idea," She smiled.

_[Cat is laying down on a bed on stage at the black box theater. Robbie is kneeling next to her.]_

"I'll never remember who I am, or where I've been, or what I've done! My life is over! I'll never know if-" Cat cried. Robbie interrupted her and kissed her. She looked at him and said "John?" They stared at each other and the curtain came down. Everybody came out from backstage and started dancing happily.

Sikowitz ran through the crowd chasing his "Mom" again. "Give me my satchel!"

**So? What did you think? Should I add my next story, Fair Games? P.S. I'm currently writing back-stories for all characters. Who should I write first? Jade, Cat, Beck or Robbie? Please review!**


End file.
